


Is That What You Meant, Professor?

by Osteichthyes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-War, sylvain is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osteichthyes/pseuds/Osteichthyes
Summary: Sylvain and Byleth have stable duty together. Sylvain has feels.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Is That What You Meant, Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain/ Byleth pairing is up in my top ships - this mans is too attractive for his own good. Hope you enjoy!

Sylvain had been paired with Mercedes the past four weeks for stable duty. The Professor had insisted on him helping her as he was already a cavalier and the healer needed the extra training to become a Holy Knight. Besides, Byleth said that if he was skilled enough with handling the horses perhaps the exam proctor might just give him a pass for his subpar reason abilities.

He actually had quite a knack for reason – Felix discovered him one evening in his chambers performing a successful Fimbulvetr on a very sad-looking teddy bear. The grumpy swordsman berated him for taking the Professor away from his sparring time for so much extra magic tutoring when he was clearly very capable if he could cast such an elusive spell. Sylvain begged him not to reveal this to Byleth as he wanted the extra time in her care. What was there for Felix to gain from hiding this secret talent? He’d probably get more training in with the Professor if he exposed the red-head’s deception. Sylvain wore a devilish grin as an idea popped into his head. Why of course if he wasn’t using that extra time to train with the Professor in the evenings, he’d just have to invite some lovely maidens to his quarters… right around the time when Felix liked to retire for the night. The swordsman was habitually an early sleeper so he could be the first to secure the training grounds as the sun rose.

Fast forward to the current Saturday where Sylvain was reveling in how he had managed to keep Felix quiet for so long as stubborn as the man was when it came to getting the Professor to himself. He opened the creaky stable doors ready to start the day in the company of Mercedes. The Gautier heir enjoyed these past few weeks with the gentle girl, both learning more about one another, sharing gossip, and much to Sylvain’s surprise, he found himself disclosing his affections for the Professor to her during one of their more intimate conversations. The kindhearted bishop made quite the therapist when it came to his childhood traumas. She was a healer through and through. He made her promise not to divulge anything he had shared without thinking – how he thought Byleth’s attention to every student’s strengths and weaknesses in her carefully thought out battle plans showed her brilliance, how he felt weak in the knees when he caught scent of lavender and mint of when they sparred, or when he was mesmerized the night of the ball, seeing her lush blue hair glowing from the opulent emerald dress she adorned. Mercedes swore she wouldn’t tell their beloved professor of his infatuation with her but noted that this wasn’t his usual cadence when it came to the opposite gender.

“Hello, Sylvain.”

The quiet voice made the cavalier jump out of his skin. He spun around, not displeased by the company, albeit a little embarrassed. The woman of his desires had managed to enter the stables undetected.

“Ah professor, stopping by to make sure I showed up, are you? I would never miss a group task.”

She shook her head. “Sylvain, you’ve been so jumpy lately. I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t trust you. You’re a very capable student.”

 _Student._ That wasn’t incorrect. But it stung to hear her say it. They were probably the same age for Sothis’ sakes. But she was his superior. _Student._ That’s all he’d ever be to her. Of all the woman at the monastery that could have possibly piqued his interest, it had to be his professor.

“Well is must be my lucky day then, being blessed by such a beauty this early in the morning. What brings the brightest woman in all of Fódland to my humble stable?” He winked and gave his winning smile, gesturing grandly at the sleepy horses around him.

Byleth rolled her eyes as a small smile graced her features. “Mercedes said she thought she was coming down with a cold. I figured I’d be nice and not leave you alone with such a cumbersome task.”

Despite the red-head’s joking language, his stomach felt like it was riding a wyvern doing circus tricks. Every time he was able to see her smile, his heart melted just a little bit more. Today, it was just for him. Sylvain’s heart swelled with pride – it was because of him. He didn’t have to worry about the chivalrous prince or Ashe’s sweet words stealing that beautiful smile away from him. It was only his right now. The alluring woman in front of him _almost_ made him forget about his friend he was accustomed to seeing every Saturday morning now.

_There’s no way Mercedes is sick. She’s said it herself that she thinks her family has some sort of immunity to illness – maybe some incredibly minor crest – because neither her nor her mother have ever once had an ailment, even while dealing with diseased patients in the north. She must be messing with me after everything I told her. To think – she said she was going to let me just be content with my magic sessions with the Professor._

“Sylvain…” Byleth peered up at him. “Are you not feeling well either?” Her face got closer.

His eyes widened. _So close…_ Sylvain’s stomach lodged itself in his throat. He coughed.

“Ahem, mmhm, yeah just a little tired that’s all.” He feigned a yawn.

She placed her small hand on his forehead, looking into his eyes. “You’re very warm – are you sure? Maybe you caught something when you were working with Mercedes… Your face is heating up.”

He raised his eyebrows, locking onto her sea-blue stare. “N-no I’m fine!” He turned on the charm. “I’m just so ecstatic I get to have you to myself the _whole_ morning.”

 _Smooth recovery, Sylvain._ He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

Byleth only then realized the proximity she’d placed them in, quickly stepping backwards. “Alright, if you say so. Shall we get started?”

If Sylvain wasn’t so flustered himself, he would’ve seen the dusting of pink on her cheeks as she directed her attention to the horses.

_____________________________

The pair led groups of horses to the grazing pasture while making small talk about Sreng, Byleth’s time as a mercenary, and possible solutions to keep Linhardt awake during lectures. As they brushed the large animals, Sylvain found himself lulled into security, spilling his thoughts as he usually did with Mercedes.

“Don’t you love looking after horses? I do. They repay your absolute love and trust with the same. I wish girls were that easy to deal with…” He patted the back of the chocolate brown mare he was brushing. She whinnied and trotted away. “Well, my horse at least.” He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a light chuckle.

“That doesn’t seem to be a proper comparison.” Byleth brushed a white steed mottled with black.

_Shit, did I just sound like a complete ass? Now she’s going to think I’m still a skirt-chaser._

Despite his enduring womanizing image about the monastery, most of his days had turned into reason lessons with the Professor or Annette or (to Felix’s shock and satisfaction) making use of the training grounds. He was striving to make himself better in order to protect those close to him on the battlefield – unbeknownst to Byleth, she was the reason for his lack of interest in playing the field nowadays. Because of her charismatic ability to spark passion within her students and, whether Sylvain liked it or not, because he became more enamored with her each passing day.

“I think these horses and your women issues – you haven’t been talking to me about that recently, did I give bad advice or something?” The teacher asked innocently. She laid her head on the horse’s snout and it returned her affections with a nuzzle.

The red head nearly rolled his eyes. _Oh, you have no idea. It’s because I LOVE you, Byleth! That’s why. Dear goddess, please help me. I wish I was that horse._ He looked on forlornly.

She continued. “This is just like your hordes of ladies. You spend time wooing copious amounts of women,” she gestured about the field, “brushing them, petting them. And some return your affections, but not for long because you’re not focused in on one. That horse that just walked away from you was Ferdinand’s. It has a partner it trusts.” Byleth handed him the reigns of a horse and grabbed another nearby as they made their way back to the sables.

“You could say the same for your horse, Chaplin. The only reason you’re interacting with all these horses is because of your assignment. You’d only usually give affections and treats to the horse you ride all the time. Sylvain, you’re accustomed to riding one horse – if you did the same with women, you’d probably find more joy in romance.”

“So, you’re saying I should only ride one woman, Professor?” he smirked.

“Yes, I – ” Scarlet spread across her face as she realized the lewd undertone of her remark.

Sylvain bellowed. “Hahaha, Professor! Your cheeks match my hair! What in the world could you be thinking about?” he teased.

He had only seen her like this a handful of times. Usually at the hand of Claude, but him on the occasion. 

_She’s adorable when flustered._

“Stop that, Sylvian.” She slapped him on the arm and shook her head. “I’m trying to help you and all you’re doing is making inappropriate comments.”

Byleth nodded to the gatekeeper while they rounded the corner to the stables.

“What if I told you I was already interested in riding only one woman?” He grinned, stealing a glance at her. The redness rose to her ears as she looked down.

“ _Sylvain._ ” her voice was quiet but stern.

He could feel his heart speeding up. “What?” his tone was playful. “I thought you meant love and adore by that, Professor. I don’t know why you seem so embarrassed.”

They herded the last group of horses into the stable.

Sylvain casually placed his hands behind his head. “In all seriousness, Professor, maybe I should get your opinion.”

She looked at him quizzically, arms held in her classic pensive stance with one hand resting under her chin.

“If I really like this girl – like REALLY I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before… But I don’t think she shares the same feelings or even would be able to return my affections… should I even mention something to her? I don’t want to lose what we have because she’s so important to me, but every time I see her, I just can’t help but want her to be mine and for her to see me as someone special.”

If he could’ve slammed himself on the ground and pierced his body clean through with the Lance of Ruin, he would’ve. _Shit, shit, shit. Sylvain, what the hell why would you do this? Yeah, let’s just go right ahead and make everything awful even **before** graduation. Why do you always have to run your damn mouth? If you’d have just waited until then you could’ve at least never had to see Byleth again after getting rejected. _

They closed the gate of the last horse needing to be corralled. The cavalier wanted nothing more than to run and never return to the stables – no, the monastery, ever again.

Byleth blinked up at him. “Wow…” His heart had left his throat and felt as if it was hurtling through the sky.

It sounds like you’re quite invested in this girl. I’ve never heard you talk about someone like that.” She giggled. “Usually when you’d ask about a woman, it was about how to avoid her after one date. I’m no Dorothea, but I think I know love when I see it.”

 _Sothis, take me now._ He swallowed.

The blue-haired woman looked up at him, her expression sincere. “Sylvain, if you really have strong emotions towards this person – ” she wrung her hands, “then I think you should share them. You’ve seemed distracted lately. I don’t know your situation, but maybe a weight will be lifted from your shoulders if you confess your feelings to her.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

 _She is so radiant._ He straightened his back and closed his eyes.

If her smile was the last thing he saw, Sylvain would be happy to be taken into the hands of the goddess right then. With his cherished professor giving him the confidence to confide his feelings for his undisclosed lover, he figured it was now or never. He’d hold his heart in his hand to the goddess in front of him and pray she was gentle with his confession.

He took a deep breath, staring into her beautiful ocean-blue orbs. “Here it goes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like how it ended but I wanted to kind of leave it up in the air! I'd love to hear your thoughts please share any critiques or comments :) Thanks for reading


End file.
